Cruise Ship Heist
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: Based off the Boat Dr Claw plans to steal millions of dollars worth of jewels The G Squad must stop them
1. Chapter 1

Our story opens with Gadget, Brain, William and the girls eating breakfast.

"A good healthy breakfast for my two angels and my son to start the day," said Gadget as he gives Penny, Marina, and William a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and a full serving of fruit. 

"After all, as the top-notch crime fighter's in the history of Metro City, we must be constantly alert," said Marina as she dug in. "Mickeys sleeping over with Jackie." 

Suddenly the top-secret Gadget Phone rang. 

"Is that you, chief? Where are you? We'll be right there!" answered Gadget. 

They quickly finish their breakfast and rush outside to see Chief Quimby in Gadget's flower patch.

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"

"Here's your assignment," he said and hands them a folder. Penny took the assignment and read it. 

"Ultra luxury cruise starts today. Doctor Claw and minions might steal $20 Million dollars' worth of jewelry. Go on the ship and protect jewels. No one must suspect you and the G Squad are on the ship. Enclosed are six invitations with your names on them. PS This Message will self destruct. 

"Don't worry, Chief. We are always on duty!" Penny replied as she balled up the message and threw it at the Chief. 

"Oh no!" yelled the Chief as he tried to run but the message blew up leaving him covered in soot. "That girl is becoming more like her uncle. Why me?" 

Meanwhile at Claws Headquarters...

"Oh, Gadget and your annoying brats! You'll never stop me because you'll get blown up by my MAD Milkman!" cackled Claw 

Back with Gadget... 

A MAD Agent disguised as a Milkman put a ticking milk bottle on the doorstep. 

Gadget steps outside and sees a Milk bottle there. 

"Kids, here's the Milk." he passed it to Penny 

"Oh, no a bomb! William get rid of it!" screamed Penny.

William throws the milk bottle to the milkman and it blows up. 

"Wowsers! That was close. Come on, we've got a boat to catch," said Gadget. 

They get to the dock with Mickey and Jackie in tow and quickly get on board. 

Unknown to our protagonists, MAD Agents were replacing the crew.  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"

The Cruise ship departs and while Gadget was in the ballroom, the kids were in their stateroom. 

"Penny, what should we do?" asked Marina as they sat down. 

"Well I was thinking William and Brain disguise themselves as waiters while Marina, Jackie, Mickey, and I investigate the ship in separate places," replied Penny.

"Okay. I will go out side on deck. Mickey, you and Jackie snoop on the higher decks and Penny, you investigate the on the lower decks," said Marina

"Right, Marina!" They all separate as the ship departs. 

"Wowsers in our new adventure Claw is stealing Rare gems I hope the G Squad stops him in time.


	2. Chapter 2

"William, Brain, and Gadget were in the ballroom where most of the rich people were socializing.

"Psst, Mr. G!" William was near Gadget

"Billy, what are you doing here?" asked Gadget

"I'm trying to spot the MAD Agents," explained William. "The girls are snooping around, Marina outside, Jackie and Mickey on the higher decks, and Penny is on the lower decks."

Gadget gasped and quickly called Penny.

"Penny!" Gadget called.

"Yes, Uncle Gadget?" answered Penny.

"Be careful! I don't want you to get caught, especially since your first Mission," Gadget told Penny. (See the Kidnapping of Jacqueline von Slickstien)

Suddenly the Lights went Out and the passengers were panicking as the jewels were stolen as quick as lighting.

Penny was on the lowest deck when she walked into a bucket of soapy water. She quickly scrambled to hide when she was caught by a six-foot MAD agent. He quickly picks her up by the back of her hoodie and walks away.

"You can't do this! Put me down YOU BIG BULLY!" screamed Penny as she struggled to get free

So, you have Gadget's bratty niece, Penny?" chuckled Claw.

"She was spying on us, Boss and so are the other brats," replied the MAD Agent.

"Quickly tie up the girl and get the others, including my ex nephew, Billy," Claw ordered the MAD Agent.

The MAD agents quickly capture The G Squad and announce on the Loudspeaker, "Gadget! If you want to see your angels and your niece's boyfriend alive, come to deck 10! Wha ha ha ha!" Claw cackled.

Gadget quickly walked down, red in anger. Penny was his late brother's precious princess and he cared more about her and the other children than he did himself.

"A MAD Agent walked down and knocked Gadget and Brain out.

"The Boss will take care of Gadget and his nosy brats," bragged the MAD agent.

Wowsers I hope our heroes can escape out of this trap Stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You'll never get away with this!" Gadget yelled, tied to a crane

The girls were tied up with MAD Agents holding each of them down. William had escaped with Brain and was hiding under a trapdoor on the poop deck.

"Save your breath, Gadget you'll need it," Claw cackled as a MAD agent quickly maneuvered Gadget over the sea. "He, he, he." The MAD Agent dropped Gadget in the water and pulled him back up.

"Go-Go-Gadget Aqualung!" Gadget commanded only for a pair of flippers come out of his hat. "No! AHHHHH!" The MAD Agent dropped him again

William looks at the girls who are being pinned down. "Okay, Brain you attack the MAD agents once I throw this Knockout gas canister."

As William throws the knock out gas, he yelled, "Penny! Marina! Mickey! Jackie! Hold your breath!"

The Knock out gas knocks out the MAD Agents and Brain drags the girls out of the Knockout gas cloud then unties them. Penny gives William a great big hug and a kiss.

"I Love you, William Strosniders," She says lovingly.

"I love you too, Penny Brown-Gadget."

Marina runs over and KO's the MAD agent handling the crane and quickly brings Gadget out of the water and back on the deck.

Jackie calls General Sir as Penny and Marina untie the unconscious Gadget.

"Uncle Gadget, please wake up!" Penny pleads in tears as Marina performs mouth to mouth resuscitation on Gadget.

"Come on, Mr. G!" she muttered.

Suddenly, Gadget sputters, coughs up water and sits up.

"Oh, thank God you're alive Uncle Gadget! I thought I would be the last Brown alive," Penny hugs her Uncle.

"Penny, it will take a lot more than Dr. Claw and his MAD agents to finish me off," Gadget says as he hugs Penny.

 _1 hour later..._

WOMP has arrested the knocked-out MAD Agents as Chief Quimby congratulates the G-Squad.

"Good work G-Squad. We have returned the stolen jewelry to their rightful owners," said the Chief "Why don't you enjoy the rest of your vacation on this ship."

"Alright!" yelled the Kids and Gadget.

And they spend the rest of their vacation on the ship.

THE END

Next time The Return of the Brown Time Displacement Laser

Claw has stolen Penny's fathers last invention. Can the G-Squad retrieve it?

This is Gadget30th anniversary signing off.


End file.
